The Special Bond Between Father And Daughter
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: There's a father-daughter dance coming up at Frisk's school, but she's never been to one before. Can Sans, her new father, make it special for her? Done as a request for SmileNutMeg on Deviantart. :)


**SmileNutMeg on Deviantart asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Special Bond Between Father And Daughter**

Frisk looked at the flyer the teacher had posted on the billboard. It was advertising a father-daughter dance at the school for the following week and she bit her lip as some girls walked past and were chatting about how excited they were their fathers would be coming.

She thought about Sans, who had adopted her about a month after she had freed them from the Underground. She didn't know if he could dance and was thinking that he probably wouldn't want to go to it. Plus…bullies already picked on her for living with monsters every day. But if Sans did come, he would probably make the bullies speechless.

But then there was something else. Frisk had never gone to a father-daughter dance. Any prior events she hadn't gone to because her foster parents didn't care about it and of course at the orphanage, she hadn't had a father.

Sighing, she left the building, finding Sans waiting patiently for her and she went up to him. "Hi, Daddy," she said.

Sans smiled. "Hey, baby bones," he said, opening his arms and she instantly hugged him. "You okay? You look a bit tired."

"Long day," she said, which it had been.

Nodding, Sans teleported them home and the young girl set about to do the little bit of homework she had while Sans sat on the couch in the living room, jumping slightly when his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello. May I speak with Sans, please?" A female voice came over the phone.

"This is him," he answered.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Sans. I'm Frisk teacher from school," the lady said.

"Ah, I was wondering why you sounded familiar," the skeleton said with a chuckle. "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Well, we're having a father-daughter dance at the school here next week," she said. "And I gave the invitations to the girls in my class, but noticed Frisk didn't get one. Will you not be able to make it?"

Sans blinked. "A father-daughter dance?" He asked. "Frisk didn't mention that. When is the dance?"

"A week from today," the teacher answered. "In the evening."

The skeleton checked his schedule. "Ah, that's my Friday and I get off work early," he said. "Frisk and I can make it."

"Alright, I'll have your names down on the list," she said and then paused. "Forgive me, but why didn't Frisk tell you? I thought she'd be thrilled to ask you about it."

Sans didn't take offense. "Well, I've only officially been her father for about four months now," he said. "She's probably still getting used to having a dad after so long of being in foster homes and the orphanage."

"Ah, I see," the teacher said understandingly. "I remember she was very sad when she was in the orphanage and foster homes. She's much happier now, which tells me you are a good father to her."

"Thank you," the skeleton said. "And thank you for letting me know about the dance."

"You're welcome."

Sans hung up the phone and now was deep in thought, wondering why Frisk hadn't said anything about the dance and decided to go talk to her. He found her just putting her school things away into her backpack for the next day when he knocked lightly on the open door and she looked up. "Hey, Dad. I just finished up my homework," she said.

He smiled. "Good," he said. "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

Frisk instantly seemed worried and he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing bad, kiddo," he said, to which she relaxed. "Your teacher called me and told me about the father-daughter dance coming up."

Now the young girl looked really nervous and looked down, something that made Sans worry. "Baby bones, what's wrong?" He asked, going up to her and opening his arms. She instantly went into his hug and rested her head on his shoulder as he zipped her up into his hoodie and picked her up, holding her comfortingly. "Why didn't you tell me about the dance?" He asked gently so that she knew he wasn't upset.

"Well," she began, but her nervousness took over and she was quiet a moment. "I've…I've never been to one before," she finally admitted.

Sensing she was getting more nervous talking about it, he gently rubbed her back and rocked her, helping her to calm down before seeing her look sleepy and began humming, which made her fall asleep and he set her on her bed, covering her with a blanket and left her to take a nap while he began thinking.

Frisk had never been to a father-daughter dance before and he truthfully hadn't either, but he decided that he was going to make it special for his daughter. "I bet I could find a dress and suit that match," he said to himself, picking up his phone and looking online. Frisk liked the color blue and he soon found a dress he knew she'd love and best of all, it was part of a matching father-daughter set that was tailored specifically for a father and daughter. Placing the order and selecting fast delivery, he put his phone away and began to think about how else he could make the dance special for her.

The next day, while Frisk was at school, Sans went to the Underground for a brief moment and picked some echo flowers, smiling as he knew they wouldn't wilt and he had an idea to make them into a flower crown for Frisk. While he had never made one before, he knew he could look it up online and follow a tutorial. He was in his room and had just finished making the echo flower crown when he heard the front door open and Papyrus' voice called out. Smiling, he opened the door and walked down to greet his brother and daughter, who jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thanks for picking her up from school, Pap," he said.

"Oh, my pleasure," the tall skeleton said with a smile.

Sans turned his attention to Frisk. "Do you have any homework, kiddo?" He asked.

She shook her head. "None today," she said.

He grinned. "Good," he said, his arms tightening a little on her. "Then that means I can tickle you right now."

Frisk squeaked as the skeleton picked her up and held her with her back to his chest and began tickling her stomach, making her giggle and squirm and she actually managed to escape him and run into the living room. "Oh, no you don't," Sans said with a huge grin. "You're not getting away that easily, baby bones."

The young girl ran, but her father caught her as he teleported in front of her and lifted her up into his arms and continued tickling her, making her laugh happily as Papyrus watched with a smile, chuckling to himself.

Soon, it was the day of the dance and Sans finished up work early, heading to the school to pick up Frisk as it was half a day that day with the dance in the evening. Arriving at home, Sans took Frisk up to his room. "I have a surprise for you, kiddo," he said.

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded and lifted a box onto his bed with his telekinesis and opened it to reveal the dress and matching suit. "What's this?" The young girl asked.

"I got us a matching set for the dance tonight," he said as he lifted up the dress to show her. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Daddy, it's pretty!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. "I knew you'd like it," he said.

She looked at him curiously and he smiled. "Frisk, how about you and I go to that father-daughter dance?" He asked.

That evening, a hour before the dance, Frisk came out of her room dressed in the lovely blue dress her father had gotten for her and she went to his room to see he had just finished tying his bowtie and turned to her. "Well, how do I look?" He asked.

She smiled. "Very spiffy, Dad," she said before looking down at her dress and Sans smiled.

"You look like a princess in your new dress, kiddo," he said and then turned to something on his dresser, picking it up. "And a princess needs a crown."

She gasped when she saw it was a crown of blue echo flowers in her father's hands and stood still as he placed it on her head and smiled. "Alright, now that we're ready, we better get over to the school or we'll be late," he said.

Papyrus drove them to the school, promising to pick them up later and Frisk took her father's hand as they walked into the school and the skeletal fingers gently squeezed her hand in return as they entered the building and went to the gym where the party was. Frisk's teacher was at the door and welcomed them with a smile as they went inside. A few other had arrived and Frisk stuck close to her father as some of the other girls stared and the fathers looked at the two disapprovingly.

Thankfully, it wasn't long after that the music started and the food came out. Sans and Frisk got some food and watched the dancing for a bit until Sans got an idea and whispered it to Frisk, who nodded with a big smile as the skeleton went up and requested Frisk's favorite song, which was a song about a father raising his daughter with love. When the song came on, Sans and Frisk were on the dance floor and dancing to the song with the young girl holding onto her father's right arm with her left arm and her right hand holding his left hand and the skeleton let her stand on his shoes, making her smile as she realized he was making her feel special. Even other fathers were watching, as were the teachers, all amazed as they could clearly see how much the skeleton loved his daughter, who was smiling happily as they continued dancing and even danced to some silly songs the DJ picked out. Frisk couldn't stop giggling as Sans did the Chicken Dance with her and he even chuckled, not caring if he looked silly. He was making his daughter laugh and that mattered the most.

By the end of the evening, as the dance was coming to a close, Frisk felt sleepy and Sans picked her up, holding her as he swayed with the music, making her smile before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

When Papyrus came to pick them up, he smiled at seeing Frisk was asleep and Sans had used his suit jacket as a blanket for her, keeping her warm as the air was a tad cool. "How was it?" The tall skeleton asked softly so he wouldn't wake up his niece.

"Frisk had a blast," Sans said. "She was smiling the whole night and even laughed when we did some of the silly dances together."

Papyrus smiled again. "I think you made her first father-daughter dance special for her, Sans," he said. "You're an excellent father to her, no doubt about it."

"Thanks, Pap," the short skeleton said as he held his sleeping daughter on the drive home and she woke up when they arrived, but was still sleepy. "You ready for the Sleep-and-Dream Express, baby bones?"

She nodded tiredly, going to her room and changing into her pajamas and crawling into bed and Sans came in a moment later to tuck her in. "Daddy, thank you for making my first father-daughter dance a happy one," she said.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said, kissing her forehead affectionately and gently rubbing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Sweet dreams, my little baby bones."

"Night, Daddy," she whispered before falling fast asleep and Sans smiled before quietly leaving the room.

He was so lucky to have Frisk as his daughter and he knew deep down that she was happy to have him as her father.

* * *

 **Okay, I freely admit it. I'm a huge sucker for cute stories like this one. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
